


Golden Dream

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alcohol, Based on a Snail Mail song, Drinking, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, F/F, F/M, Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Songfic, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:47:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29250183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Chiaki regrets all of last night.(Song is Golden Dream by Snail Mail)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito (mentioned), Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan (mentioned), Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Preppycat's Soniaki Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129787
Kudos: 15





	Golden Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [h1storyeraser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h1storyeraser/gifts).



> It's a songfic my dudes! I lowkey want to write more songfics so look forward to that. Oh, it's 'Golden Dream' by Snail Mail! Snail Mail is pog! Check her out!

Last night, Chiaki Nanami made a huge mistake.

_(Head below the surface of a frozen lake) ___

____

Her very best friend in the world {and love of her life} threw a huge graduation blast for their entire class {and Hajime of course.} {Hajime had grown close to everyone in that class, especially Chiaki and Nagito}. 

____

She threw it at her own personal mansion and she did it up huge. There were lots of snacks and drinks and fun little party games like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle. The blonde even wore the most beautiful white dress which made Chiaki's jaw drop after just one little glance. It made Chiaki want to kiss her just then and there.

____

_(Let in the black water, let it seep into my brain) ___

______ _ _

Her boyfriend, Gundham, had trotted up to her like an excited puppy, complimenting her at every turn, making her blush and giggle. 

______ _ _

_(God around your neck, though he never did too much for you) ___

________ _ _ _ _

They had been together since two months after starting at Hope's Peak and had been together ever since. Chiaki felt that she was above him; she had fallen in love with her after just one month of knowing her. 

________ _ _ _ _

Gundham was certainly a unique individual with unique views and practices, and he had a quite unique way of speaking, but it seemed to enchant Sonia and knock off her socks. That must just be Sonia's type, and Chiaki could never be like that.

________ _ _ _ _

_(I wish I knew him better, though I don't think there's much he'd wanna do) ___

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

But she sure would try figure out how to be like that if that's what she was into. Anything for Sonia Nevermind.

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(I'm not yours) ___

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She had spent the entire night being surrounded by couples utterly in love, not one of them including her as a half. Whether it was a drunk-off-his-ass Nagito dragging Hajime around all night telling anyone who would listen that Hajime "may be reserve-course trash but he's _his _reserve-course trash," or Ibuki serenading the "pretty nurse," Chiaki found herself in hell. She wanted all of that with Sonia, and it angered her.__

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Sonia loves Gundham. She does. Chiaki has to constantly remind herself that, no matter how many times the blonde unintentionally leads her on.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

As her head continues to pound {an unfortunate symptom of a most dreadful hangover}, she wishes to God she never said what she said last night.

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_(Know when I mean it, I'm not wasted anymore) ___

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

The entire scene played on a loop in her mind, over and over again, driving the peach-haired girl absolutely crazy, filling her with humiliation and shame. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Why did she do that?!

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She remembered downing several drinks and letting go of her self-control completely. She assumed she'd have no memory of anything in the morning and consequences would be damned. 

____

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_(Tomorrow night's patience in an endless, perfect world) ___

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

In the moment, she had decided to confess everything to her. She didn't know how often she would get to see her after high school since they were going separate places. Maybe it was just the alcohol talking but Sonia had to know how she felt.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Hajime had tried to hold her back, telling her that it wouldn't work out, Sonia loved another, she would only get hurt but Chiaki had shaken him off and broken away.

____

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_(Tomorrow I'll feel differently but my mind will be made up) ___

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

She remembered grabbing the beautiful blonde's arm and asking to speak to her in private. Sonia had simply smiled back and guided her up to her bedroom. She had shut the door and seated Chiaki on the bed, saying;

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"So, what is on your mind, Chiaki?" She had asked kindly.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"I love you." The gamer had responded simply.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Sonia had beamed at her, saying "I love you too! Chiaki Nanami, my very best, most dearest friend!"

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Chiaki had rolled her eyes and sighed at that, annoyed that Sonia didn't get it.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"No, Sonia, I'm in love with you."

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Sonia had reeled back, shocked, and falling silent. Neither of them had said anything for a good two minutes before the princess spoke again.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

". . .Is that so?" She said finally.

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"For as long as I've known you, Sonia. But that damned Gundham got in the way before I could do anything about it so I've kept tired for years," She had then clutched onto the collar of the blonde's shirt, "but I just had to tell you how I feel before it gets too late."

____

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_(In times when I could buy your love but I don't think that I have enough) ___

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Chiaki had had hope in that moment. That Sonia would renounce Gundham and realize her undying love for her, marry her and move out to the woods to achieve their collective cottagecore dreams.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

Unfortunately, you can't always get what you want.

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"Chiaki. . ."

____

____________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_(I'm not yours) ___

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"I am truly flattered, however. . ."

____

______________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_(Know when I mean it) ___

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"I cannot return your feelings. . .I am bringing Gundham back to Novoselic with me. I am so sorry. . .but you'll always be my dearest friend."

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

With those words, you could pinpoint the exact moment Chiaki's heart shattered.

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

"S'alright," She had responded with a quick laugh, trying to sound casual and not broken, "That's okay. I didn't expect anything to change," She had then moved to go back downstairs, "Thanks for hearing me out."

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

. . .A now-sober Chiaki buried her head in her hands, letting out a loud groan. 

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

_(I'm not wasted anymore) ___

"Ughh. . .why did I do that? Why did I say that?! I just ruined a wonderful friendship!"

____

____

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

She smacks her forehead against the table she was sitting at.

____

____

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____

_"Stupid, stupid, stupid, me, me, me, me." ___

____

____

____

________________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____

____

____


End file.
